Salle-de-Bain Des Préfets
by IdeaLise
Summary: Harry s'attend à être surprit par ce que contient réellement l'œuf. Il le sera encore plus quand il va sortir de l'eau.


**Disclamers :** **Les persos ne sont pas à moi, et c'est bien triste pour ma petite personne !  
**

 **Me revoilà ! Avec pas le bon OS sur Harry Potter, mais que voulez-vous, ce PWP était beaucoup plus facile à écrire ! Il ne m'a prit que la soirée !**

 **Sinon, j'ai envie de dire... Bah que c'est un PWP, donc scène de sexe la majorité du texte. C'est toujours du Drarry. Je m'excuse d'avance des fautes mais normalement j'ai vérifié, donc y en aura mais moins qu'avant ! J'ai remodelé l'histoire a ma convenance, donc c'est normal que Draco soit préfet (merci à Leile ;D) C'est tout pour moi,**

 **Et j'espère, Bonne Lecture !**

 **(on se retrouve en bas ;D)**

* * *

 _ **Deux Surprises.**_

 **L** e mot de passe murmuré, il entra sans faire de bruit au cas ou quelqu'un aurait l'idée d'être dans les parages. La porte se refermant magiquement derrière lui, il essuya rapidement la buée déjà collé à ses verres de lunettes. Observant la pièce immense, il se détendit imperceptiblement et posa son fardeau doré sur le rebord du meuble principal de la salle.

Se relevant, il détailla la salle en se déshabillant. Les murs jusqu'à la porte étaient d'un blanc cassé. Tout brillaient et sentaient la propreté. Le sol en carrelage froid, avait sa température qui augmentait de minute en minute grâce à la vapeur d'eau, celle-ci le rendait glissant d'humidité. Se concentrant sur les meubles accompagnant le tout, il vit des armoires en bois ouvertes remplis de serviettes épaisses, de peignoirs, et plein de produits pour le corps, sûrement relaxants au possible. Il y en avait pour tout les goûts ; des grands, des petits, des jaunes canaris, des bleus nuit, ou encore des rose fushia. De tout et n'importe quoi en somme. Il se détourna des armoires prenant un pan entier d'un mur et posa ses yeux sur le meuble plus que proéminent. Une piscine -ou baignoire pour les riches- faîte de marbre et de tuyau par millier, se remplissait d'eau presque à ras-bord. Il n'y prit pas attention, l'eau s'arrêterait de couler quand elle le voudrait, il n'avait pas son mot à dire dessus.

Tout se trouvant dans la salle étaient illuminés par des torches rougeoyantes, donnant à la pièce une ambiance tamisée, secrète et calme. Elles étaient aidés par la lumière lunaire qui passait entre les vitraux, parfois colorés, des fenêtres, dont l'un d'eux représentait une sirène qui bougeait vraiment. Le tout était quand même assez éclairé pour que même l'eau soit aussi translucide qu'un lagon, dont les mouvements se reflétaient au fond de la baignoire.

Presque nu, il soupira en pensant que lui aussi voudrait bien une salle-de-bain comme ça pour lui tout seul mais tant pis, il s'en passerait. En enlevant ses lunettes, les robinets d'où coulait l'eau de différentes couleurs s'arrêtèrent et le calme revint, le laissant seul avec ses pensée et l'étrange objet doré et ovale.

Il plongea le bout de son gros orteil et le ramena vivement vers lui, en grognant que c'était trop chaud. Malheur, il devrait attendre avant de savoir ce que renfermait l'objet -douloureux à ses oreilles-. Il soupira et retenta le coup mais avec cette fois le bout de son index, moins sensible que son gentil pied. Agréablement surpris par la température moins élevée, il sourit sachant qu'est ce qui l'avait changée. La magie bien sûr. Être un sorcier avait vraiment plus davantage que d'inconvénient.

Il soupira une dernière fois d'aise en rentrant dans l'eau. Merveilleux, pensa t-il. L'eau lui arrivait au menton en étant à califourchon. Sa petite taille l'exaspérait de jour en jour. Mais voyant le bon côté des choses, il se dit qu'il pouvait mieux faire semblant d'être dans l'océan. Sur cette dernière pensée enfantine, il se propulsa de ses jambes vers le centre de la baignoire. Il l'atteint en plusieurs grande brasse, voulant arrêter cet effort fatiguant, il essaya de poser ses pieds sur le fond mais impossible. Le font avait disparu plus profondément que sa taille, pourtant il était débout.

Décidant qu'aujourd'hui il allait jouer avec sa taille, il parti chercher l'objet qu'il appelait « l'œuf » et revint en le tenant d'une seule main. Bien avant le centre, il s'arrêta de nager et marcha un peu pour savoir jusqu'à où il avait pied. Il trouva un endroit où il était assez grand pour avoir pied mais où l'eau lui arrivait entre la bouche et le nez avec les pieds à plats. Il inspira par le nez mais avant de pouvoir plonger, le bruit de quelqu'un rentrant dans l'eau résonna jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Il regarda vers le rebord et attendit un peu pour être sûr que ce ne soit que son imagination. Au bout de plusieurs interminables minutes sans rien de concret, il consentit à se retourner. Il put plonger tranquillement mais fut encore stoppé, cette fois juste avant l'ouverture de l'œuf en étant tiré hors de l'eau. Il aurait bien voulu que la partie de son cerveau « je suis énervé d'être encore interrompu » soit plus présente. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était plutôt sa partie « je n'ai pas le droit d'être là et qu'en plus pour prolonger la gêne, je suis nu devant un inconnu » qui gagnait le jeu.

Il fut ramené à la surface, la perçant avec sa tête. Les yeux fermés, il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne connaissait pas la personne devant lui. De puissantes mains agrippaient ses frêles épaules pour le maintenir à la surface. Il dut se résoudre à ouvrir les yeux, ne voulant pas se faire passer pour un crétin, or l'inconnu parla en premier de sa voix grave et rauque. Une voix qu'il connaissait encore mieux que la sienne.

« -Alors Potter, on fait trempette.

\- Malfoy. Cracha Harry.

\- Quel accueil. Mais que tiens-tu dans les mains ? Ne serait-ce pas l'œuf ?! Dit le blond de façon sarcastique.

\- Quelle prouesse de vision nous avons là ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Malfoy. Ironisa Harry.

\- Tu ne voudrait quand même pas que je te fasse mal pour insolence à un préfet, Potter ?

\- Si tu voulais bien me lâcher au lieu de dire des conneries plus grosses que toi.

\- En tout cas, ce ne sera pas difficile qu'elles soient plus grandes que toi.

\- Petit c-

\- Je t'en pris ne gâche pas ce merveilleux moment en devenant vulgaire ! »

Le sourire en coin du blond commençait sérieusement à l'agacer, autant qu'il était plaisant sur cette face d'ange. Oui, Harry savait qu'il était attiré par Malfoy, il en avait plus que conscience mais le problème, bah il venait de Malfoy. Si au début c'était lui qui avait lancé l'ouverture de la séduction avec lui, chacun se tournant autour -sans que les autres ne s'en aperçoivent- avait été plus que plaisant mais maintenant seul face à face, que faire ? Continuer à chercher le blond et se laisser aller là où il l'emmènerait ou bien simplement le repousser sans que l'envie ne soit là. À vrai dire le choix était vite fait pour Harry et les yeux de son opposant disaient la même chose. Mais autre problème à régler, l'œuf entre les deux, qu'allait-il faire de ça ?

Toute ces réflexions ne lui avaient prit que quelques nanosecondes et pourtant il voyait déjà son homologue s'impatienter.

« - Bon tu te décide à me lâcher oui ou non. Sorti-il, pour la première fois sans méchanceté.

\- Voilà je te laisse couler.

\- Bloub Bloub !

\- Quoi ?! Je comprend rien, ta bouche n'arrive pas à sortir de l'eau. Sourit-il narquoisement. »

Bien sûr, c'était facile à dire pour lui, il était plus grand que la moyenne ! Mais il n'avait malheureusement pas que ça comme atout. Ses yeux gris perles, sa bouche fine et rose, sa peau nacrée -encore plus belle de près-, sa mâchoire carrée, ses abdos fins qu'il sentait contre son ventre, ses fines et longues jambes, ses bras musclés et puissants. Y avait pas à dire, c'était vraiment de la triche.

Pour en revenir au présent, le blond le ramena à la surface et rigola en voyant l'eau rentrée dans les narines bronzées ressortir, faisant froncé ces dernière de façon comique. Loin de rire, le plus petit envoya de l'eau dans la bouche du plus grand. Plus grand qui l'avala en rigolant et manqua de s'étouffer. Pour éviter cela, il lâcha Harry qui recommença à descendre dans l'eau. Merde.

Ennuyé dans son bain par son fantasme, il s'éloigna de ce dernier en se rapprochant du rebord. Arrivé à destination, il posa l'œuf sur le rebord et entendit encore l'autre toussoter tout en maugréant des paroles compréhensibles que de lui.

Harry, hautain, se dit qu'il devrait le laisser crever tout seul et partir, mais il resta. Et pour une fois la raison n'était pas son syndrome du héro mais bien une raison capricieuse. Il était arrivé là le premier, non mais ! Pas question qu'il parte c'était à l'autre de se casser ! En plus, lui avait une bonne raison d'être là, il devait découvrir le secret de l'œuf. Ce n'était pas rien tout de même !

Fort de ses résolutions, il hochait même la tête à chaque argument nouvellement trouvé en fermant les yeux et en croisant les bras sur son torse imberbe. Il ouvrit les yeux, en ayant prit la décision de ne pas se laisser influencer par Malfoy et de se concentrer sur sa tâche. Une voix sournoise chuchota dans sa tête que si _Draco_ était trop proche de lui, il ne pourrait pas résister bien longtemps… Comme tout à l'heure. Il chassa nerveusement la vilaine et ouvrit définitivement les paupières.

« - HAAAAAA ! Mais t'es con où quoi ?! S'exclama un Harry effrayé, en voyant le corps du blond trop près du sien. * _Comment fait-il pour que je ne l'entende pas, ni ne le sente s'approcher de moi ?*_

\- Tu semblait pris dans tes pensées, et comme tu as rougis, je me suis dis que je n'allais pas interrompre une personne pensant à moi.

\- Personne nombriliste à ce que je vois. Cacha t-il sa gène du mieux qu'il put avec cette phrase acerbe.

\- Hm, je l'avoue. Mais changeons de sujet ne comptait tu pas l'ouvrir sous l'eau ?

\- Si mais tu gênes.

\- Allons je t'en pris, faisons ça ensemble _Harry_. »

Il rougit en entendant son prénom sortir de cette bouche sournoise et préféra ignorer l'air supérieur du blond pour se concentrer sur l'œuf. Il l'ouvrit dans l'eau et n'entendant pas les cris insupportables, décida d'un rapide coup d'œil vers Malfoy d'écouter la mélodie qui en sortait. Il rentrèrent dedans au même moment et se captèrent de regard sous l'eau. Draco avait gardé son air digne, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Harry qui lui avait les joues pleines d'air les faisaient gonfler comme pour un hamster.

Il voyait bien que le blond voulait rire de sa tête, et lui donna un coup dans le tibia pour se venger. La douce voix prit fin. En se déconcentrant mutuellement, ils n'avaient rien écouté. À bout de souffle, ils remontèrent à la surface, prendre un bol d'air. Ils toussotèrent un petit peu, et en soupirant en même temps se résolurent à replonger pour écouter cette fois.

 _ **Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles  
Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol.  
À présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,  
Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,  
Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher  
Si tu veux trouver ce qu'on t'a arraché.  
Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir  
Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard**_

La musique se termina et l'œuf se referma tout seul. Mais ils étaient toujours sous l'eau, pour une raison qu'ils savaient tout les deux mais qui était impossible à concevoir. Comme deux aimants, ils se rapprochèrent jusqu'à que leur lèvres s'effleurent. Pressant un peu plus, ils les entrouvrirent pour s'échanger l'air emmagasiné. Lâchant l'œuf doré, qui tomba au sol dans un tintement métallique ce qui ne les dérangea nullement. Non, ils étaient bien trop occupé à s'apprécier. Se collant, l'eau les empêchait de bouger leurs mains mais ils s'en fichèrent, il étaient en train de s'embrasser.

Malgré tout, ils étaient humains et durent se séparer pour reprendre de l'oxygène. Ils ne laissèrent pourtant pas beaucoup de temps à leur poumons fatigués de se reposer en revenant s'embrasser. Les bras plus agiles sans l'eau, Draco porta Harry jusqu'au rebord, le sortant presque complètement de l'eau, ne laissant que l'eau jusqu'aux genoux. Harry frissonna devant l'air passant sur son corps mouillé, il y avait aussi un peu de plaisir dans tout ça. Draco sortit également de l'eau en se mettant sur ses genoux et en se surélevant assez pour atteindre pile les lèvres tendres du plus petit.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser tendrement et c'était bien mignon, mais ils voulaient plus. Ils se séparèrent et après un sourire échangé, passèrent aux choses sérieuses. Draco allongea Harry sur le dos contre le marbre puis le surplomba en passant sa jambe de l'autre côté. De toute façon le pourtour était assez large pour mettre deux personnes en plus à côté d'eux.

Il vint mordiller son cou sous le rire chatouilleux du brun. Il n'en resta pas là et descendit lentement mais sûrement vers le ventre plat dont les débuts d'abdos commençaient à apparaître. Il léchouilla les contours et descendit encore plus loin. Il mordilla le haut du gland rouge et commença à l'aspirer sous les mignons couinements de Harry qui gigotait sous le blond. La main blanche s'aventura loin du corps soumis et se dirigea vers le sol à côté du bain, où il attrapa un flacon transparent contenant une crème blanche. Il l'ouvrit dans un clip discret et demanda à Harry de lever la jambe qu'il lui désigna.

Le brun coopéra sans répondre trop plongé dans le plaisir que lui procurait le blond. Il n'était plus vierge et c'était pour ça qu'il ne ressentit qu'une montée de désir ardent en sentant le doigt rempli de crème, frotter ses parois. Il ondula pour lui faciliter la tâche, souhaitant aller plus loin et plus vite dans la démarche. Cet sorte de signal qu'intercepta Draco le fit sourire et il augmenta autant les mouvements de sa bouche que de son doigt auquel il en rajouta directement deux (soyons fous xD). Harry gémit langoureusement en les sentant se frayer un chemin en lui. Il roula des hanches, ferma encore plus les yeux, et son pied sur l'épaule du blond se crispa de bonheur.

Il était bien là mais il en voulait plus et tout de suite si possible. Il grogna quand les doigts frôlèrent sa prostate et il essaya d'accentuer le frôlement pà tout les moyens. Il n'en pouvait plus, même si Draco avait maintenait arrêté de lui faire une gâterie et le fixait d'un regard sombre. Les membres se mouvants en lui s'agitèrent furieusement sur la bosse et Harry se mordit la lèvre violemment pour ne pas laisser de sons honteux qui lui aurait fait trop de préjudices.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus que Draco arracha ses doigts de l'antre chaud et vint étaler la crème sur son sexe.

« - Harry, tu veux toujours ? » Un hochement impatient lui répondit. » Je viens alors mais m'es toi à quatre-pattes. »

Le brun s'exécuta de bonne grâce et se retourna puis il posa ses genoux sur le marbre en s'appuyant sur eux et ses mains. Ses bras tendus à l'extrême ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trembler d'excitation et d'appréhension. Le blond essaya de le calmer en embrassant toute sa chute de rein avec des baisers papillons. Ayant l'effet inverse, il reprit ses activités principales, à savoir coucher avec son bel amant. Il écarta les genoux de ce dernier pour qu'il soit plus stable et écarta les lobes des fesses dont il approcha sa hampe.

Il commença doucement sachant que Harry n'avait pas eut d'amant depuis longtemps. Mais le brun le contredit vite fait en deux phrases dites dans un soupir : « Je ne crains pas la douleur. Va plus vite ! ». Il sourit d'un air entendu aux yeux vert qui le regardaient par dessus une épaule et rentra entièrement jusqu'à la garde.

Il comprit grâce au gémissement particulièrement long du Survivant, qu'il pouvait déjà commencer à bouger. Il y alla d'abord lentement, n'étant pas une brute mais il laissa tomber les armes et se déchaîna en lui, changeant à chaque fois d'angle. Il reçut un « encore » plus fort que les autre au bout du deuxième coup de rein. Coup de chance, il avait touché la prostate.

Pour ne pas que Harry sache comment serait son plaisir, il alternait entre de légers petits coups tapants vraiment rapidement la boule de nerf et de grands coups, tapants cette fois fortement la prostate mais moins rapidement. Les petits coup faisait augmenter l'excitation du brun rapidement tandis que le puissant coup lui faisait littéralement voir des étoiles.

Il sentit une intrusion dans son esprit, et commença à recevoir un vision qui se coupa rapidement quand il gémit fortement en recevant un puissant coup de butoir. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne qui entrait dans son esprit, et il avait du bien être choqué ! Savoir qu'il avait été vu, fit encore grimper la flèche de plaisir.

Il se sentait vraiment partir et ses genoux douloureux d'être raclé sur le marbre rajoutaient du désir au la montée de volcan dans son ventre.

« - Dra~co, soupira t-il.

\- Quoi ? Lui répondit-on dans un grognement.

\- Haaa~, je viens.

\- Lèves-toi ! »

Il puisa ses dernières forces de ses bras tremblotants et se propulsa contre le torse blanc. Des bras forts le capturèrent et le gardèrent contre lui pour l'aider à se maintenir sur ses genoux. Les coups étaient devenus désordonnés et tapaient simplement l'interrupteur premettant d'aller aux étoiles. Harry cria une dernière fois avant de partir, laissant son sexe dressé se répandre partout. Il enserra le blond dans ses chairs brûlantes, qui jouit en lui dans un râle de contentement.

Il se laissèrent tomber dans l'eau d'épuisement. Ce fut Draco qui les empêcha de se noyer en se tenant au rebord d'une main et en tenant son amant de l'autre. Il envoya d'un coup de pied l'œuf sur lequel il avait atterrit. Ils étaient essoufflés et emmitouflés ensembles dans l'eau qui avait gardé sa chaleur. Reprenant leur esprits, ils ne s'écartèrent pas pour autant. Non, Draco préféra s'asseoir en tailleur et poser Harry aux creux de ses jambes, le dos collé contre son torse et la tête posée sur son pectoraux. Il s'endormirent sur une promesse chuchotée dont seulement la sirène fut au courant.

« - Tu viendras m'encourager à la prochaine tâche ?

\- Quel petit ami serais-je si je ne le faisait pas.

\- Un horrible petit-ami… Le mien. »

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _ **S'il vous plais, je vous prie à genoux de me laisser un commentaire, n'importe quoi !**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui ne savent tout simplement pas quoi mettre, je vous propose d'écrire lequel, entre Harry et Draco, avez-vous préféré.**_

 _ **Voilà les petit Loups ! Finite Incantatem.**_


End file.
